Um Dia de Domingo
by FP And
Summary: O que faria Sasuke chorar? E desistir de seu novo objetivo de se tornar Hokage? E o que Gaara tem a ver com isso? Devido a um mal-entendido ocorrido quando Sasuke voltou à Konoha, naquele domingo, todas as perguntas precisariam ser respondidas.(Yaoi*Cannon*SasuNaruSasu*OOC)


***Naruto e todos seus personagens pertencem a Matashi Kishimoto.***

* * *

Yo, minna!  
Segue mais uma fic, porém essa está bem bobinha e água com açúcar.  
No Lemon!  
Eu já tenho essa escrita há um tempo, mas resolvi dar uma atualizada e deixá-la dentro da atual situação do mangá, na medida do possível. Não havia postado antes porque não estava satisfeita com o resultado, mas agora ficou um pouco melhor, na minha humilde opinião.

Bem, já sabem, se não gostam do estilo, não leiam!

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Um Dia De Domingo**

* * *

Os dois estavam sobre um galho de uma árvore alta, admirando a paisagem calma que circundava Konoha. Era domingo e, coincidentemente, não havia missões, o que incentivou Sasuke a chamar Naruto para passarem o dia juntos.

— Não aguento mais, Sasuke. Vou passar um tempo em Suna. Preciso de um ambiente diferente para deixar certas coisas de lado.

— Nani*? Do que está falando, usuratonkachi*? Você ganhou! Sabe que depois do que me disse sobre os conselhos de Itachi e de tudo o mais que conversamos, eu aceitei que o melhor é que você se torne o Hokage! Até mesmo Tsunade já deixou claro que isso acontecerá em breve.

— Não é disso que estou falando, Sasuke!

— Do que, então?

Desde que Sasuke resolveu que também queria se tornar Hokage, as conversas entre os dois, quando existiam, eram quase sempre sobre o mesmo assunto. Depois de um tempo, nem mesmo o Uchiha conseguia se levar a sério. Independente disso, reintegrou-se completamente como um shinobi do País do Fogo, realizando missões e lutando para readquirir a confiança das pessoas, afinal precisava, mais do que nunca, limpar o nome de seu clã.

Pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa, o loiro encarou o amigo. Havia melancolia em seus olhos.

— O que te disse quando voltou à vila... não mudou. Mesmo que nós dois continuemos fingindo que nada daquilo aconteceu, meus sentimentos não mudaram. Já faz três anos, Sasuke. Não posso continuar assim!

Os olhos do Uchiha se fecharam. Não conseguia encarar aquele olhar, sabendo que a dor continuava lá e que em parte a culpa era sua. Quando acordou pela manhã, não imaginava que aquele domingo de folga seria diferente dos outros, mas estava se mostrando o pior deles.

* * *

_**Três anos atrás...**_

Logo que voltou à vila, depois de tanto tempo como nukenin*, em um pequeno quarto emprestado por Kakashi, recebeu a visita de Naruto, que parecia extremamente constrangido com alguma coisa, mas acabou se forçando a falar o que o afligia, depois de algumas ameaças de Sasuke, que mesmo não estando mais acostumado à convivência com o loiro, ainda o conhecia melhor que a si mesmo.

— Diga logo o que está te deixando tão estranho, antes que eu me irrite!

Como resposta, antes de qualquer palavra, recebeu um olhar culpado e percebeu que o outro corou visivelmente. Aquela reação tão estranha o deixou ainda mais curioso, pois era raro que Naruto se envergonhasse com alguma coisa a esse ponto.

— Foi... foi uma coisa que a Hinata me disse...

— Hyuuga Hinata? O que aquela garota tímida pode ter dito a você que o deixou tão abalado? — Apesar de todo o tempo longe de Konoha, ainda se lembrava de todos os antigos companheiros, e imaginava ser praticamente impossível que aquela garota, que sempre corava e gaguejava quando estava na presença do loiro, fosse capaz de dizer alguma coisa que causasse aquela reação no amigo.

— Eu fui conversar com ela quando voltamos à vila, mas não foi como eu esperava... Ela havia dito que me amava, sabe?

— Sou ka*? Nunca imaginei que ela criaria coragem para isso... — Mesmo com a resposta em tom neutro, Sasuke sentiu um aperto no peito. Sempre nutriu um sentimento maior que de apenas amizade por Naruto, e, no início, era por isso que o tratava tão mal e tentava se convencer que aquela angústia que sentia sempre que o olhava era ódio. Nunca poderia aceitar que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, vingador, ídolo de todas as meninas da academia e extremamente orgulhoso, pudesse apaixonar-se por outro garoto, ainda mais um tão diferente de si.

— Foi em uma situação extrema... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. — Naruto levantou-se da cama onde estivera sentado e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto passava as mãos nos fios loiros. — Eu quis conversar com ela sobre isso, ver se dava em alguma coisa, sabe?

— E não deu?

Mais uma vez aquele olhar culpado e duvidoso, antes de soltar o ar num bufo exasperado. O loiro voltou a sentar-se, mas não encarou o amigo ao lado.

— Ela me disse que por mais que gostasse de mim, nunca esperou nada, pois sabia que eu amava outra pessoa. — Naruto deixou-se cair para trás, encostando as costas na parede de pedra e apoiando os pés na beirada da cama, sentando-se de um jeito totalmente desleixado, mas ao olhar do Uchiha, charmoso. — Eu disse que havia entendido que o que sentia pela Sakura-chan não passava de uma paixonite de criança, mas...

— Realmente era uma paixão idiota. — Sasuke apressou-se em completar, e recebeu um olhar irritado por ter interrompido. — Gomen*, continue.

— Bem, ela disse que não era da Sakura-chan que estava falando, e que queria que eu fosse feliz com a pessoa que realmente amo. Na hora eu nem podia imaginar de quem ela estava falando, mas quando ela me disse o que pensa... Eu senti como se centenas de kunais com tarjas explosivas houvessem me acertado ao mesmo tempo. Era totalmente impossível, mas...

— Pelo jeito ela acertou em cheio! — Usando um ar de deboche, Sasuke tentou esconder a dor que aquela informação lhe causava. — E quem é a sortuda que ganhou o coração do herói de todas as nações shinobi e _mais um_ candidato a Hokage?

— Baka*! — Murmurou Naruto, mas voltou a levantar-se e caminhar pelo estreito quarto, coisa que já estava deixando o Uchiha angustiado, e completou quase desesperado: — O problema é exatamente esse! Não é uma _sortuda_...

— Nani? — Quando entendeu, o ciúme que sentia foi multiplicado por mil.

— É, eu sei que é estranho, bizarro, inesperado e...

— Quem é? — A voz de Sasuke ainda estava inexpressiva, mas a rispidez com que a pergunta foi proferida não deixava dúvidas de seu nervosismo. Lembrava-se claramente da cena que presenciara e que o havia deixado extremamente irritado, ainda no campo de batalha. Alguns shinobis que ele desconhecia carregando os Kages derrotados por Madara até o local onde aconteceu a maior batalha da guerra. As lágrimas de Naruto ao ver a gravidade do estado de Tsunade e de Gaara, mas principalmente o abraço desesperado que o loiro deu no Kazekage, quando este recobrou a consciência, e o comentário inconsequente de Naruto diante de quem quisesse ouvir: "Eu não aguentaria perder você de novo!".

Parando de costas para o moreno, Naruto não podia ver o olhar mortal e carregado de ciúmes que lhe era dirigido, então continuou explicando no mesmo tom agoniado de antes, não ignorando totalmente a pergunta que lhe fora feita, mas respondendo de um jeito torto:

— Hinata disse que ninguém conseguiria perseguir com tanta determinação uma pessoa, com verdadeira obsessão, se não fosse amor que a movesse... Mas eu não sei se é isso! Eu simplesmente precisava fazer o que fiz... Queria que estivesse perto de mim, mesmo sem saber se conseguiria fazê-lo viver novamente... Ter tudo de volta... Mas eu faria o que fosse preciso para isso!

Naruto nem viu o que o atingiu. Em um momento estava de costas olhando o céu através da cortina que cobria a única e minúscula janela do quarto, e no seguinte estava deitado no chão, sentindo uma dor leve, mas que havia tirado seu ar devido ao impacto.

— Quem é, usuratonkachi? — Sasuke encarava os olhos espantados de Naruto, pelo movimento súbito, sentado sobre seu abdômen, pronto para socá-lo, dependendo da resposta que recebesse.

A única conclusão a que o moreno chegou quando ouviu a explicação, foi a de que fosse Gaara. Quando entrou na Akatsuki ouviu a história de como Naruto perseguiu Deidara até o limite de suas forças, atrás do corpo já sem vida do Kazekage. Depois disso ainda presenciou o forte laço que havia entre os dois. Se fosse uma mulher, ele ainda poderia deixar passar e continuar vendo tudo de longe apenas como amigo, mas não sendo outro homem.

Tudo isso se passou em sua cabeça em questão de segundos, e percebeu que não queria ouvir aquilo. Seria o último prego no caixão de suas esperanças. Relaxou a postura e ouviu a voz baixa de Naruto:

— Eu sabia que reagiria assim, Sasuke. — O loiro deu um sorriso triste. — Não se preocupe, eu não farei nada a esse respeito... Só vamos fingir que essa conversa nunca aconteceu, está bem?

Mais calmo, Sasuke saiu de cima do loiro, mas ainda tinha um olhar irritado.

— É melhor assim, Naruto, acredite. Não se esqueça de seu sonho de se tornar Hokage. Uma coisa dessas não seria possível, mesmo que conseguisse me tirar do caminho.

— Acha que seria um empecilho assim tão grande? — Perguntou Naruto, mantendo o sorriso triste.

— Claro que seria! Esqueça isso. É o melhor que você tem a fazer. Se concentre apenas em me derrotar, baka! — Alívio tomou conta do coração do Uchiha, mas a tristeza na face de Naruto o estava corroendo. Ainda assim, nada demonstrou.

— Hai*. — O loiro sentou-se no chão sujo, com a cabeça baixa e perguntou com a voz entristecida: — Eu... você ainda será meu amigo, agora que sabe disso?

— É claro, dobe*! — Um pouco de emoção, talvez espanto, transpareceu na voz do moreno dessa vez. — Não seria isso que me afastaria de você! É apenas mais uma coisa que iremos superar...

— Arigatou*, Sasuke...

Depois dessa conversa, foram raras as vezes em que se encontraram ou conseguiram conversar. O moreno achava que era pelo constrangimento devido à confissão de seu amor por outro homem que fazia com que Naruto o evitasse. O fato de ainda insistir em competir pelo posto de Hokage, acreditava, não seria motivo o suficiente. Com o tempo, deixou de lado a ideia de se tornar o líder da vila, mas descobriu que tinha um novo objetivo: reatar a amizade que tinha anteriormente com Naruto. E, se possível, algo mais.

Foi o que fez.

Sua primeira providência ao tomar essa decisão, foi procurar Naruto, que o tratou normalmente e, por saber que Sasuke não estava satisfeito em continuar morando de favor com Kakashi, o convidou para dividir o apartamento com ele, um pouco hesitante.

Dessa forma, começaram a morar juntos, mas as coisas não ocorreram bem como Sasuke planejara. Devido aos crimes que havia cometido e à notoriedade nada boa que conseguira em Konoha, Tsunade o indicou para ser membro da ANBU, que era um posto bem mais discreto que o de um jounnin. Naruto continuou suas missões, mas como um jounnin normal, tendo aceitado até mesmo liderar um time de gennins. Com funções tão diferentes, poucas vezes se encontravam ao mesmo tempo no apartamento, o que levava um ou outro a marcar de passarem juntos os dias de folga em comum, que eram bem raros.

E assim se passaram três anos.

* * *

_**De volta ao presente...**_

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, Sasuke olhou fixamente a bela paisagem que os cercava e sentiu vontade de chorar.

— Então... apesar de não ter certeza na época, era mesmo amor o que sentia? — Sua voz soava calma, mas um pouco trêmula.

— Hai... Não consigo mais continuar fingindo. — Naruto levantou-se do galho e apoiou as costas no grosso tronco da imensa árvore. Falava calmamente. — Apesar de manter a maior distância possível, esse sentimento só aumentou.

A dor que tomava conta do coração do Uchiha era excruciante, mas depois de tanto tempo sem tomar nenhuma iniciativa, não se achava no direito de tentar impedir a felicidade do outro.

— Se... se você acha que é o que deve fazer, não vou impedi-lo, mas...

— Mas?

Sem conseguir segurar mais, lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Sasuke, que agradeceu mentalmente por Naruto estar observando a paisagem, e não a ele.

— Espero que seja feliz, Naruto... — A frase soou falha e trêmula, o que chamou a atenção do loiro, fazendo-o finalmente fitar Sasuke.

Mesmo não olhando para o outro, sentiu sua aproximação, e fechou os olhos novamente, quando aquele cheiro cítrico do perfume de Naruto chegou até suas narinas, ao ajoelhar-se às suas costas.

— Sasuke? — A voz baixa e parecendo preocupada soou próxima, mas não tanto quanto gostaria. — Por que está assim? E o que quis dizer com "espero que seja feliz"? Isso soou como se nunca mais fossemos nos ver... Eu vou voltar, sabe? Ainda pretendo me tornar Hokage. Só preciso de um tempo para... colocar minha cabeça em ordem.

O Uchiha deixou escapar uma risada triste, porém sarcástica.

— Colocar sua cabeça em ordem, Naruto? Se em três anos, separado da pessoa que você ama, não conseguiu isso, não acha que será pior se estiver perto? Seja honesto e reconheça que está fazendo isso para, finalmente, conseguir o que quer.

Um silêncio incômodo seguiu-se a essas palavras. Sasuke tinha certeza que uma resposta ferina seria dada, mas sentiu um toque suave no ombro, puxando-o para que se virasse. Não resistiu, e logo encarava os olhos azuis, que tanto amava, um tanto espantados.

— Você está... chorando? Por que isso agora, Sasuke? E por que disse que estarei próximo? Eu vou para Suna, droga!

— Por isso mesmo! Não é lá que vive o Kazekage? — O moreno levantou-se e ficou de costas para Naruto, com uma das mãos apoiada no tronco da árvore e a outra bagunçando nervosamente os cabelos.

— Essa conversa não está fazendo o menor sentido! — O loiro levantou-se e se aproximou novamente de Sasuke, tocando seu braço, mas sem puxá-lo. — O que o Gaara tem a ver com isso?

Aquela pergunta foi o estopim que faltava para acabar com o parco autocontrole que Sasuke mantinha tão precariamente. Ele virou-se para Naruto irado, agarrou-o pelos ombros e o prensou com o próprio corpo na árvore.

— Como assim o que ele tem a ver com isso, usuratonkachi? — Ele encarava a expressão perplexa de Naruto com raiva. Tudo o que guardou por tanto tempo, escapando de seus lábios em uma torrente contínua. — Há três anos você veio com uma conversa de que amava um cara, era óbvio que só podia ser ele! Quem mais você perseguiu com tanta obsessão? Na época aquilo me doeu mais que qualquer ninjutsu que pudesse me acertar... Você não imagina o quanto eu quis que esse cara fosse eu! Fiquei tão aliviado quando você disse que ia esquecer... Do que está rindo, dobe?

Sasuke estava pronto para socar Naruto, mas o toque de dedos suaves em seu rosto o fez hesitar. Ainda rindo, o loiro enxugava as lágrimas que, em seu nervosismo, nem percebeu que haviam recomeçado a escorrer abundantemente de seus olhos.

— Depois eu é que sou o dobe... — Naruto segurou firme os ombros de Sasuke e o prendeu na árvore, assim como o moreno fez consigo. — Você acabou de perguntar quem mais eu persegui tão obsessivamente... Quem você acha, baka?

Aqueles olhos límpidos fixos nos seus com tanto carinho, fizeram Sasuke demorar alguns segundos para entender o que significavam aquelas palavras, mas quando finalmente processou a informação contida na frase, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Estava tudo ali, naqueles olhos. Perguntou-se então como não havia percebido antes. Três anos de sofrimento para ambas as partes, simplesmente porque não tivera a coragem ouvir dos lábios de Naruto a resposta, temendo escutar o nome de outra pessoa.

Sentiu-se ser quase arremessado, mas ao contrário do que esperava, o impacto de suas costas com o galho da árvore não foi doloroso. Quando percebeu, Naruto estava sentado sobre ele com os olhos marejados e expressão de sofrimento.

— Eu... eu deveria te matar agora, Uchiha Sasuke! — Os olhos do loiro transbordaram e Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas mornas caindo sobre seu rosto. — Por que... Você... Tanto tempo...

Os soluços impediam Naruto de terminar uma frase coerente, mas não o impediram de agir. Com um gemido abafado, que expressava todo seu sofrimento, lançou-se sobre o corpo subjugado sob si, o abraçando com sofreguidão, antes de juntar seus lábios num beijo intenso, plenamente retribuído.

Sasuke sentiu a língua do loiro em sua boca e não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, a não ser matar toda a vontade que sempre teve de prová-la daquela maneira. Seu corpo estava em chamas e num movimento brusco, logo estava sobre Naruto, sem parar de beijá-lo. Sentia a respiração descompassada do outro em meio ao beijo, da mesma forma que a sua deveria estar.

Depois de um tempo, inesperadamente o contato foi interrompido pelo loiro, que disse entre ofegos, acariciando os cabelos negros:

— Sasuke?

— Hum?

— Daquela vez você disse que esse tipo de relacionamento seria impossível se eu ou você quiséssemos nos tornar Hokage... Ainda pensa assim?

Tentar lembrar-se de tudo o que disse há três anos não era fácil, mas sem dúvidas lembrava-se desse comentário em particular.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Passou o nariz levemente sobre o rosto do loiro e esclareceu. — Como eu achava que era o Gaara...

— Ainda não sei como pôde pensar uma coisa dessas! — Resmungou Naruto com um bico.

— ... quis dizer que a distância poderia atrapalhar um possível relacionamento. Não falei sobre a nomeação. Sendo o Hokage, não poderia deixar Konoha tão facilmente, e se fosse eu, não permitiria sua partida, então...

— Wakatta*. — O loiro abriu um sorriso e sentou-se, abraçando Sasuke que se ajoelhou entre suas pernas. — Tem outra coisa.

— O quê? — O moreno perguntou desconfiado, já que conhecia bem aquele sorriso sapeca.

— Como isso vai funcionar?

— Do que está falando, usuratonkachi?

— Bem, somos dois caras, então... alguém tem que ficar por baixo!

Coisa rara de acontecer, Sasuke teve certeza que ficou corado com aquela pergunta.

— Só você mesmo para fazer uma pergunta tão constrangedora... Mesmo porque, sua pergunta não pode ser respondida tão literalmente! Não necessariamente quem você quis dizer com "estar por baixo", estará realmente embaixo...

— Baka! Eu sei disso, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! — Foi a vez de Naruto corar, certamente pensando em como seria no caso de estar por cima sem estar "por cima".

— Bem, vamos dizer que podemos variar... — Sasuke então deu um sorriso pervertido. — Como sempre competimos em tudo, essa pode ser uma ótima maneira de resolvermos a questão. — Aproximou-se do ouvido de Naruto e sussurrou, com a voz sexy: — Quem conseguir excitar mais o outro escolhe como vai ser...

Um sorriso tão pervertido quanto o do moreno se espalhou pelo rosto de Naruto.

— Feito! Agora vamos para casa... A competição vai começar!

.

.

.

**_Fim!_**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Reviews são mto bem vindos!**

* * *

**Glossário**

* Arigatou = obrigado(a)

* Baka = idiota

* Dobe = insulto que significa algo como 'pior dos piores', 'último em tudo', etc. Basicamente: perdedor.

* Gomen = desculpe

* Hai = sim

* Nani = o que?

* Nukenin = ninja foragido

* Sou ka? = é mesmo?

* Usuratonkachi = obviamente é um insulto, o significado é mais ou menos algo como "seu inútil"

* Wakatta = entendi


End file.
